cute love
by Winged-Babe
Summary: will skuld's new invention bring Keiichi and Belldandy closer then ever before? (it's not how it seems)
1. My sis Keiichi??

Disclaimer: Belldandy's mine! Keiichi's mine!! Everyone's mine!!! Gwahhhahahahahah!!!! Sue me and see if I care!!!! It's worth it!!!  
  
  
  
"I hate this I hate this how could I do something so…so stupid? I am not a stupid person am I?" Skuld asked her eldest sister Urd.  
  
"If I didn't know any better I would say you are." Urd said.  
  
"You're not helping." Belldandy said.  
  
"Sis how could I do this to you?" Skuld said hugging Keiichi.  
  
"It's fine I trust you to find a cure for this." Keiichi said.  
  
Skuld nodded "And until I do Keiichi your not allowed to go to the bathroom, take a shower or bath or change your clothers or look at or feel my my sister's body while your in there." Skuld stated.  
  
"Don't worry sis I'll get you out of there soon." Skuld said stomping out of the room.  
  
Just as Skuld left the room Peorthe entered.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Urd asked.  
  
"I am here to get Belldandy back in to her real body." Peorthe said.  
  
"Just let Skuld try a couple times first." Belldandy said (Belldandy in Keiichi's body)  
  
"It will be good for her."  
  
"Fine but it better not take to long."  
  
"I am so good. I've done it this time. I'll get I'll get Bell in to her normal body this time I am sure of it." Skuld said happily. 


	2. Get out of my sis

Disclaimer: Belldandy's mine! Keiichi's mine!! Everyone's mine!!! Gwahhhahahahahah!!!! Sue me and see if I care!!!! It's worth it!!! I'll never give them up! NEVER!!!!  
  
Skuld had been trying for days to get Belldandy back in to her real body and nothing was going to stop her.  
  
"I am so good. I've done it this time. I'll get I'll get Bell in to her normal body this time I am sure of it." Skuld said happily.  
  
Skuld walked in to the dinning room with a big grin on her face.  
  
"Another one?" Belldandy (Keiichi) Moaned.  
  
"You'd think you want to stay in my sister's body." Skuld scowled.  
  
"I am sure this one will work." Keiichi (Belldandy) Smiled sweetly.  
  
"I am sure this one will work." Skuld said. Just as she said it Urd and Peorthe entered the room and just as she said it she dropped her new invention. It hit the floor and the on switch broke off. But before Skuld could complain her invention began to shake and light streamed out of it.  
  
"Is everyone okay?" Urd asked.  
  
"Since when have you cared?" Peorthe yelled.  
  
"Don't start anything." Belldandy said.  
  
"I can't see." Peorthe wined.  
  
"I don't think any one can right now but it will come back later." Belldandy said.  
  
"Skuld are you okay?" Urd asked.  
  
"Why do you care?" Peorthe spat.  
  
"Oh no I am in Peorthe's body." Peorthe (Skuld) Wined.  
  
"Then how's body am I in?" Skuld asked. "Oh great I am a kid." She moaned.  
  
"I am not a kid." Peorthe (Skuld) protested.  
  
"I am Belldandy." They heard Urd's voice say.  
  
"I am Keiichi." They heard Belldandy's voice say.  
  
"No." Peorthe (Skuld) wined. "He's still in your body Bell."  
  
"That's okay." Urd (Belldandy) said. Most likely smiling sweetly but no one can see so you never know.  
  
"That means Urd's probably in me body." Peorthe (Skuld) moaned. "Everything's going wrong." Peorthe (Skuld) wined. 


	3. Can Urd cook?

Disclaimer: Belldandy's mine! Keiichi's mine!! Everyone's mine!!! Gwahhhahahahahah!!!! Sue me and see if I care!!!! It's worth it!!! I'll never give them up! NEVER!!!!  
  
Note: if you haven't figured it out by now The name in the brackets is the person how is in control if that's what you wanna call it and the one before that is the body that they're in. you got it?  
  
" Actually I am in Keiichi's body." Keiichi (Urd) Said.  
  
"That means…" Peorthe (Skuld) said.  
  
"It means I am in a kid's body." Skuld (Peorthe) moaned.  
  
"I am not a Kid!" Peorthe (Skuld) yelled jumping to her feet.  
  
"I can see a little now." Belldandy (Keiichi) said.  
  
"I can too." Urd (Belldandy) said.  
  
In the kitchen  
  
"This is great and it's all my fault." Skuld (Peorthe) moaned "I should have just switched you to when I had the chances. Now in this kid body I can't do anything I have enough power." Skuld (Peorthe) said latter that night while Skuld was off trying to find a new machine.  
  
"It was good that you gave Skuld a try at it." Urd (Belldandy) said. "It will help her build her confidence witch will help her gain stronger power."  
  
"Yeah the only problem now is that I am Skuld." Skuld (Peorthe).  
  
On the porch  
  
"Wow K-Boy you're not a big as I would have thought." Keiichi (Urd) said looking down her/his pants.  
  
"Stop that Urd!" Belldandy (Keiichi) said jumping on to Keiichi (Urd). Witch knocked her/him off the porch.  
  
"Oh shit Keiichi all ya had to do was ask." Belldandy (Urd) said  
  
"Oh I sorry I see I came at a bad time." They herd a voice say. Keiichi (Urd) and Belldandy (Keiichi) looked up to see Megumi standing there smiling.  
  
"This isn't what it looks like sis, go home." Belldandy (Keiichi) yelled getting off of what looked like Belldandy but was Urd.  
  
"Bell what's wrong you never yell?" Megumi asked.  
  
"Um nothing she's just really upset we got in a fight and she's not completely recovered yet." Keiichi heard himself say then he remembered he was in Belldandy's body and Urd was in his.  
  
"I am sorry Megumi." Belldandy (Keiichi) said. "What would you like?" Belldandy (Keiichi) asked trying to smile like Belldandy.  
  
"I came over for dinner if you don't mind." Megumi said.  
  
"No not at all. Weight right here and I'll see how dinner's going." Belldandy (Keiichi) said starting in to the house. "If you don't mind, Urd will be making dinner tonight."  
  
"No I don't mind." Megumi said.  
  
  
  
Belldandy (Keiichi) popped her head in to Skuld's room.  
  
"Don't say anything Megumi is here for dinner."  
  
"Okay." Peorthe (Skuld) said.  
  
"And you have to act like Peorthe and answer by her name."  
  
"Okay." Peorthe (Skuld) said "Can you leave now I need to concentrate." 


End file.
